


Prince Sidon:The 5 languages of love.

by Mosstrokun



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Bad at english, Fluff, Headcanon, Honesty, Love Confessions, Love Languages, Other, idk man this is new to me, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 11:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18716134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mosstrokun/pseuds/Mosstrokun
Summary: Headcannons based on the 5 languages of love based around Prince Sidon's personality





	Prince Sidon:The 5 languages of love.

_**Gifts (Giving)**_ : I feel like Sidon is the type of person to pick gifts for you they out of the blue, not that he will take anything he sees and give it to their significant other; I see it more like "Oh hey, (Y/N) said they like this kind of thing! I should get it for them" and just give it to you in unexpected times. I don't know what he would gift tho, I suppose it would depend on your personal tastes?

_**Gifts (Receiving)**_ : Sidon seems (to me) like the type of person (Zora?) to kinda obsess over things, and keep at it even after long periods, which leads me to think that if his lover gave him a gift he would: If the gift are clothes or accessories, he would wear em a lot; or, if it's like a small token he would fiddle with it through his fingers and having mini heart attacks if he almost drops it, I would add something about weapons but I feel like that would be an odd thing to give to someone. Basically he would gawk at said present in an unapologetic manner while smiling.

**Words of affirmation (Giving)** : Sidon doesn't seem to be the type to be shy about words, he seems very honest about what he thinks and has no problem saying things out loud. He probably was blunt about his feelings when confessing, the type of "Hey, I like your face, let's go out on a date!" short of confession. He is also the type of person to be super supporting but also tell you like it is when the you go and says things like "I'm a failure" he would reply with the most sarcastic tone to ever exist "Of sure, because killing 4 monsters with one arrow and electrical chuchus is something a failure would do".  I mean, this is the guy who does not get tired of telling Link he is the greatest and how he is happy to have him as a friend, he probably even boast and talks everyone's ear off about either how much he loves Link and his lover to anyone who listens. Last but not least, he's sure to tell you "I love you" multiple times through the day.

**Words of Affirmation (Receiving)** : I see this one being one of his main forms of to feel the love. Kinda like, "if you have to say something, say it before you regret it" being told that he's loved could be kinda like his coffee in the morning. His heart fills with a nice,  fuzzy warmth, and in his head, it echoes through the day. Even when told things like "Hey, you're pretty cool" makes his day. But, I don't see him going around forcing you if you're too shy about it, although lets remember that Sidon is kinda pushy.

**Acts of service (Giving)** : this one is hard,  but I think that Sidon is the type to do services without been ask to do so, like that one time he went to Lurelin village because he heard they had problems with a giant Octorok? Yeah, like that. Carrying bags? You just blinked and now Sidon has taken more than half of what you were originally carrying; you just finished a big project and your back hurts? You just need to be massaging your back and he's already offering giving you one himself. But I must admit that it would be interesting to see Sidon trying to learn how to cook just so you can have a warm meal when getting home. He probably will push on these tho, even if you ask him not to.

**Acts of service (Receiving)** :this one is hard to say too. I don't think he would be against them as more that he would be shy about it. Even if the lover is just giving him a back rub, he could feel that he's maybe being spoiled too much. But, if you are persistent about it, he would let you have your way specially if he's told that "I do this because I love you" or that "It makes me happy to help you", and who can argue with that sort of logic? Not an embarrassed shark, I'll tell you that.

**Psychical touch (Giving)** : hands: big, torso: big, hips: big, smile: perfect, (legs: short). If you asked Sidon for a hug, not only he will hug you, he WILL HUG YOU, a hug on an astronomical proportion (might feel a tad cold ), this is the hug that defines how all hug should and aspire to be. In other words, he might be really into it, although no matter your height, you probably will look like a small plush in his arms (even if you are tall by conventional standards). He also seem be the type to admire parts of your body, and touch them, like your ears, hands and shoulders, in a similar fashion to one touching a textured object to see how it feels in his hands. Also, certified big spoon (or a really big small spoon).

**Psychical touch (Receiving)** : His lover's small hands (small compared to his, hehe) over him might make him nervous, but happy. If feeling brave enough he might ask you to caress him in specific places like the back of his neck or his back. He also seem the type to ask for hugs, even if they're short lived, or just take em without questions. Holding hands Is also a must! His might be cold most of the time but, if you have really hot hands, you guys might be balancing each other out!

**Quality time (Giving and receiving)** : Want to go out on a day long walk just to talk? Sidon is in! How about just enjoy a quiet evening fishing? Fun! But really, Sidon will be happy to spent time with you, he doesn't seem to be picky about what you guys might do, just having you around is what will make him happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Just some headcannons, nothing too special, though i tried to stay close to the actual cannon. Also i wasn't too sure of the last one you probably did noticed I got lazy on that one, i have nothing much too say about it!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
